Screw First Impressions
by Bunniix3
Summary: Mitchie works in the sandwich station with her best friend. Mitchie meets the famous band connect three.But they are not what everyone think they are. When they hear Mitchie performing, will they add her on tour? The main question is can she stand them?
1. second rate impressions

**Author's note:**** Hi it me Blaire. This is a new story that me and Bells thought of while we were on the train. Anyway, Enjoy

* * *

**

_**Summary:**_**Mitchie is an average teenage girl who works at the sandwich shop with her best friend Alex.** **Both girls both have different personalities that are meant to clash yet they are the best of friends. On what is a "normal day" to both these two girls, 3 celebrities are in disguise in their restaurant. But what happens when they don't mix...and it begins a feud?**

"Movveee!! Got out my way!" Mitchie said running out the school building and making a beeline to the Russo's sandwhich shop. Mitchie knew she was not going to make it there in time if she continue at this pace. _Shit I am in deep shit trouble._ Mitchie start rushing down the street of Central park, avoiding all the hastily white people that kept bumping into her as she made a sharp turn at the right. _rude white people.1 block down....nine effin more to go...whoopee..._ Mitchie Blackberry buzz in her pocket. She quickly pick up her pace, her backpack slung over her shoulder and answer her text not watching where she was going...

* * *

_**Where r u? Hurry fricking getting pack here and it not easy 2 pick up ur slack-Lexie **Shit...I am in o.d frigging trouble.** Be there in a few. There is o.d traffic-Mitch

* * *

**_

Mitchie heard a whistle and turn her head toward the noise and saw a group of teenagers who were carrying skateboards. _Stupid sick bastards..don't they see I am in a frigging dilemma...I AM SO FUCKING STUPID!_ Mitchie smile as the guys approached her. " what up?" One of them said to her, jerking his head to her in a hello gesture._stupid boys.._ " not much just heading to work" Mitchie said looking at them from under her long eyelashes. The one with light brown hair smirk.

"So what your name?" The brown hair boy said. "It depends on who asking" Mitchie said grinning._ Stupid boys...Could they get any stupider? _"Adam" He said. "Welll...Adam...The name is Mitchie. Can you guys do me a favor?" Mitchie said pouting. "depends" One said with blond hair.

"Who are you?" Mitchie said with a sort of snotty attitude, yet kind if sexy. "Ben-Benjamin..but you can call me Ben" The blond one said stuttering over his words. "Well..BEN..Can I borrow your skateboard..pleassse...I am late and I don't want to got fire" Mitchie said a sly grin on her face. "No can do sweet thing" Adam said. "Please..**I** **do anything**!" Mitchie said pouting. "Finee..but fo you even know how to ride it?" Ben said handing his over, raising a thin blond eyebrow. "Of course I do...I am not a superficial girl...I could do this"Mitchie said grinning catlike. "You are cute" Adam said randomly. "Thanks... I think..."Mitchie said kind of awkward.

Mitchie place the skateboard on the floor and got on it_ . Yea..they can get stupider_. "What about the safety gear?" Adam said as Mitchie already made her way down the block. "No thanks" Mitchie yell as she made a turn and crash into which felt like a fricking wall. _What the hell? I bet it a effin white person. Stupid twats  


* * *

_**Inside the Russo's Sandwich shop**

Want to know what the best thing out of working in a restaurant your family own? Well...You can't really eat during your work period but you can pick out of other people food...awesome.

Anyway, I am currently sitting by the cash register watching people carry food around. I wonder where Mitchie is. I need my fricking best friend to pull pranks. "Alex, Get off your ass and get table 9 order" Mom said as she ran to the back. "I don't even know that the tables had numbers!" I yell to the back. She came back out with napkins and said "Well, you better start counting." "Mom! You know I suck in Spanish" I said playing with the whip cream on my Ice latter. "Sweetie that wasn't Spanish..that was math" Mom said chuckling. I glared at her and grab a random book and stood up.

"Wow you actually going to read?" Justin said as he walk downstairs. "No I am going to take orders...duhhh!" I said rolling my eyes as I flash the stupid book in his face. His face froze in horror. I chuckled, unsure of what made him piss in his pants and said "Is your underwear backwards?" "Yes..No..argh..that my libray book!" Justin said as he snatch the book from my hand and ran upstairs.

I sat back in my seat and watch more random people ran by. I grabbed my blackberry and text Mitchie

* * *

** Where r u? Hurry up. It fricking getting pack here and it not easy picking up ur slack**-Lexie Well...I am working. I...I making sure no one steals money from the register..um.. look pretty lightss...

_You had your dreams, I had mine  
You had your fears, I was fine  
Showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide  
La da da da da_

_She was scared of it all, watching from far away  
She was given a role, never knew just when to play  
And she tried to survive living her life on her own  
Always afraid of the throne  
But you've given me strength to find home_

_** Be there in a few. There is o.d traffic-Mitch**_

* * *

Hmmm...what to do? what to do? Oh my god! How many minutes have past?! Fine ...I am going to work! yes...I dare say it! "Mom what can I do?" I ask mom as she went to the back to clean dishes. She look at me weirdly and burst out laughing. "what so funny?' I said frowning. "You..work? yeah right. That is like trying to got you to read a book" She said laughing. " I read books" I said defensively...That just provoke her to laugh harder. "What so funny" dad said working in the kitchen. "Alex-Ale-Alex wants to work!" Mom said between breaths. Dad join in the laughter. I glared at them as they laugh. "Mom! Dad! Focus!" I said frowning. "We ar-" They continue their laughter.

I glare and stomp my way out the time. "Max can you tell dad that someone order a ham sandwich with little mayo, mustard,onions,lettuces and tomatoes. Handit to me when you are done" I said to max as he walk by. He nod confuse and went in the kitchen._I so rule!

* * *

_

**10 minutes later**

Stupid pickles...I did not order pickles. "Alex can you g- wait did that sandwich that Max order for you?" Dad ask. I grin and said "you are lucky I am a not a real customer. If I was a real customer... I would be furious at the service. I thought the motto of this restaurant was "you ask and we serve". Well I ask and you didn't serve to my fullest request" " look who using big words...have you been reading my dictionary?" Justin said smirking. "Oh shut up dork and go back to the comfort of the library" I said smirking as well. "Loser" Justin snapped back. " loner" I said smirking "dumbass" Justin said "nerd" I said "smart ass" Justin said back "why thank you" I said standing up and grabbing my sandwich and walking off. "That wasn't a compliment" Justin yell back. "Was it? Really?" I ask smirking as he got confuse. I froze as i heard something fall.

I ran outside and saw Mitchie on the floor, laying on top of someone. Surrounding her was two guys dress up like it was winter when it was really summer. Don't they know anything about fashion? "Mitchie are you ok?" I said helping her up. She stood up and smile awkwardly at the guy she felt on top of. He was also dress up in a bad fashion sense.

"Sorry" Mitchie said, her cheeks turning bright pink.. "Watch it next time, or I won't be so nice." He said standing up and staring me and Mitchie down and entering the sandwich shop . What a fucking prick. "Stupid fucking asshole. I going to fuck him up and when I am done I going to take my people magazine and rip out the fashion section and staple it on his effin forehead "I said glaring at the spot he just left. I heard chuckling and look at the curly hair dude in an oversize coat. Damn he making me hot...in a bad way. "Ignore him. He can be an ass" The curly hair dude said. "and you are not one?" I said accusingly. "nop' He said smiling through his scarf, and going inside. "what was that all about?" Mitchie ask me. "Hey...What can I say..I am awesome!" I said walking into the sandwich station,Mitchie following....

* * *

**Author's note: ****Well I was going to add more but SOMEONE kept buggin me so that all I can write...ENJOY.**


	2. Clueless

_**Author's note:**__** Hey it me Blaire. I know the first chapter was kind of confusing but I hope this chapter helps you guys out. Please read,enjoy, and review!

* * *

**_

_**Mitchie p.o.v (20 minutes ago)**_

_Oh my god...I am going to get kidnap by a terrorist...Oh sweet Jesus what did I do to deserve this?...I swear if I make it out alive and unharmed, my innocence still intact, I will...I give Maddie her dumb elephant who is missing a leg back that i took from her when I was five and I will tell Melody that it wasn't Emily who switch her apple juice with piss, that it was me...Oh shit up Mitchie and run..run fast before he..it..he...I mean whatever he/it is catches you..._ I look up from the guy who I was currently on top of and saw two teddy bears surround me._Oh my god...I gonna be kill by the terrorist and his two mutant teddy bears back ups. Cute and fluffy yet highly dangerous._

"Mitchie are you OK?" The familiar sound of my best friend Alex said as she lend me a hand. I stood up awkwardly and look at the guys I was on a few minutes ago. I bit my lip as the guy stood up and said "Watch it or next time I won't be so nice" and walk in the sandwich shop, leaving me with my jaw open and only one thought running through my head._ Stupid fucking prick. _But leave it to the bestie to put my thoughts out loud. "Stupid fucking asshole. I going to fuck him up and when I am done I going to take my people magazine and rip out the fashion section and staple it on his effing forehead "Alex said glaring at the spot he was at a few minutes ago. Chuckling arose from some the curly hair teddy bear. We drift our attention to him as he said "ignore him. He can be an ass".and you are not one?" Alex said, narrowing her eyes . "nop' He said smiling through his scarf, and going inside. "what was that all about?" I ask her,smirking "Hey...What can I say..I am awesome!" She said.

_ Suree you are...but there is something you are hiding....And me...Michelle Charlotte Anabelle Marie Torres is going to find out..one way or another...(cue-evil laugh) muahahahahaa._

But leave it to Alex to ruin another one of my special moments or as I call it..."me time" "Mitchie, stop talking to yourself" Alex said as we went upstairs to her apartment. "I so was not talking to myself" I said a little defensively. "Well...Stop laughing then" Alex said getting a little frustrated. I laugh as we ran up to her bedroom so I could change from the dorky school uniform._Stupid fucking spring break. Everybody having fun....but me...I have to finish some stupid project my mom sign me up for....BORING!.

* * *

_

**Mitchie p.o.v 20 minutes ahead**

" Hurry up ladies, The customers aren't getting any younger and I bet they want their food before they get their senior citizen reduce bus fare" Alex's dad said to us as we walk down the stairs. "ha ha dad your jokes are so funnnyyy" Alex said her voice dripping with sarcasm as she rolled her eyes. "Thank you Alex. I knew someone appreciate the good qualities of my jokes." said going back in the kitchen. Alex sat in a chair by the register and saw a half eaten sandwich. "Justin!!" She yell as everyone turn to look at her. She smiled awkwardly and said "I...just need some help in the kitchen...resume back to your conversations" Alex said , a blush finding it way to her cheeks. "reading Justin;s dictionary?" I ask raising a eyebrow. "I know big words...But yeah kind of. but then I get bored and made paper airplanes" She said smiling sheepishly but frowning when she saw her mother making her way to her. Alex ran and hid under a empty nearby table.

"Alex I know you are there. What did I tell you about filling your father's ego with air?" said with a serious expression. Alex stuck her head out and said "If you fill it up to much it might ..explode?" "No ..wait that kind if true but You shouldn't fill his ego up because remember what happen last time when you did that when he ask how his plumbing skill were and you said they were great and instead of one sink been mess up we had to take baths in the nearby river" said. "Fine ...mom" Alex said rolling her eyes. "Now get out from under that table and get to work. Can you and Mitchie bring this food and drinks to the back booths ..booth #4" said handing me the drinks and Alex the food. "Now I got to go and make sure your dad isn't telling the customers any of his jokes" said going to the front of the restaurant.

"Alex...no eating the customer's food." I said yawning slightly...._stupid school._ We made our way over ...just to have the terrorists and his Crime starting teddy bears as customers. "Here is your food" Alex said glaring at the terrorists. _No don't upset the terrorist. He could have bombs in his pockets...shit BOMBS...RUN!._ "Can you stop staring at me?" The terrorist said rudely. "FYI, I wasn't staring...I was glaring..duh dumbass." _uh oh. You fricking did it. You upset the terrorist..._

That is when I notice the terrorist and his "groupies' were wearing purity rings. Since when did villains care about ...uh..being pure... That is when the expect happen....The terrorists pull the plug and the bombs explode but he kept me as a toy and when the time came, I ran away. Ok , I am just screwing around...What? I am a girl, I have hormones, The terrorist is kind of hot and I really don't want to die.

However, like I was saying Alex took the pitcher of water and spill it on the terrorist, his hat,glasses and jaw dropping to the ground...

"Oh my fricking gosh...You are not a terrorist?!!" "Oh shit you fricking connect threee?!!!!"

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__** For all the people who have read this story please read love is a battlefield. I am currently balancing with both stories and I need to see more reviews to continue. Thanks you to everyone who review the last chapters of this story.**_


End file.
